Oudo Miyakonojou
| image = | alias = Create Active | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 13 | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party | previous position = Head of the Thirteenth Floor | relatives = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother | abnormality = Weighted Words Unreasonable Taxation | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 22 | anime debut = Episode 6 | japanese voice = Kiyoshi Katsunuma | english voice = Jay Hickman | image gallery = yes }} Oudo Miyakonojou (都城 王土, Miyakonojou Oudo) is a former senior of Class 13 and is a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Create (創帝, Kurieito). Oudo is the chief antagonist of the Thirteen Party Arc. Personality Oudo believes he was born a king and everyone else a servant to him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, pages 4-5 He compares watching the sun rise to the way other people look in the mirror each morning; the sun is the only thing on par with him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, pages 1-2 He shows a casual disregard for the feelings and safety of other people, even his fellow members of the Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 17-19 Oudo takes a special interest in Medaka Kurokami after meeting her for the first time and decides to make her his wife. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, pages 9-10 Oudo's appreciation for Medaka extends only so far as her abilities and appearance however; when given the chance to rewrite her personality, he decides to fill her mind with evil intent, so that she will submit to no one but him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 10 Oudo's superiority complex is a result of his own abilities; they are too great for him to control, and over time they steadily warped his sense of self. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 5 Because of this, Oudo quickly loses his composure when he finds himself losing a fight, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 10-12 and is aghast at the thought that there might be an Abnormality greater than his own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 17 After his defeat at Medaka's hands, Oudo promises to change his ways and apologizes for his actions. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 5-8 After spending time in Europe, Oudo is shown to still talk about himself in a superior fashion, but is much more friendly to other people. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 132, pages 2-3 When he appears again in the Shiranui Village, Oudo seems to have abandoned all ego completely. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 18-19 Appearance Oudo has red eyes and yellow hair spiked up. His academy uniform has a tattered collar and lacks the tie, and the cuffs of his sleeves are designed to look like the kanji for king. He wears red earrings, a hooked skull necklace (changed to a red stone in the anime), and a purple band around his neck. After leaving the school, Oudo changes into a dark purple jacket with a fur collar, which he wears over an orange shirt. He also wears a pair of jeans with a chain, and a light brown belt. He keeps his necklace with this outfit, and exchanges his red earrings for a yellow pair. During one of Kiyoterae's performances on their cross country tour "Japan Jack", Oudo wears a shirt with a tattered collar, a sleeveless jacket unzipped, a tie, and trousers. Ten years later, Oudo wears a lab coat with a tattered collar. As a child, Oudo wore a tattered white shirt and black pants, as well as bandages around his face and arms. Upon entering middle school, he wore the school's black uniform and removed his bandages. History Between the ages of six and twelve, Oudo lived alone on the streets. By that point, he had already started considering himself a king. Oudo abandoned his parents because he was worried what they would do they found out about his Abnormality. He lived on the streets for seven years, looked after by the local police, trying to master his ability and not let it take control of him. He thought of mastering his ability as a test to see if he was capable of being king. At the end of those seven years, he was chosen as a representative to speak to the freshmen body of the middle school he was attending. Though he meant to tell the students to live life to the fullest, the first words that came out of his mouth was the order to bow before him. Oudo realized that in seven years, he had never once gained control of his ability; instead, he was the one being controlled. After three years, Oudo enrolled in Hakoniwa Academy. There isn't a soul alive who knows what he did in those three years. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 1-5 As a part of the Flask Plan, Oudo was paired with Maguro Kurokami, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 10 who was fascinated by Oudo's abilities. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, page 16 Sometime after Maguro left the Flask Plan, Oudo approached Mizou Yukuhashi, and ordered his fellow student to read his mind. Because Oudo's Abnormality cancelled out Yukuhashi's, the two became partners from then onwards. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 4-6 Plot Thirteen Party Arc After Medaka leaves Hakama Shiranui's office, Oudo and five other members of the Thirteen Party make their presence known. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 12-13 Questioned by Hakama of his opinion of Medaka, Oudo agrees with Yukuhashi's assessment, and states he would allow a woman "that hot" to live in his new world. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 16 As Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party, Oudo listens on without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 Spotting Zenkichi Hitoyoshi and Hansode Shiranui, Oudo orders them to tell him where he can find the suggestion box. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 17-19 Annoyed that Zenkichi is standing, Oudo uses his Weighted Words to bring the younger boy to his knees. He then demands once more to know where the suggestion box is in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, pages 1-3 Oudo voices his surprise that Yukuhashi was able to hide from him, but voices the fact that he already is a ruler. Finding Medaka behind him, Oudo orders her to prostrate herself before him, forcing her to slam her head into the ground, as punishment for daring to mimic him. He asks if she knows who he is, to which Medaka replies that she recognizes him as one of the Abnormals from the chairman's office. Oudo declares his love for her, and leans in to kiss her. An outraged Zenkichi lunges at him, only to be caught by Yukuhashi before his attack can connect. Oudo questions what Yukuhashi is doing, who replies that Yukuhashi is stopping Oudo from killing his subject. Oudo brushes Yukuhashi off, before handing Medaka a letter specifying a time and place for them to have a date. As he leaves, he tells Medaka that she wasn't born for others, but was born specifically for him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, pages 5-14 From the top of the clock tower, Oudo watches the sun rise, comparing the act to the way other people look in a mirror before starting their day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, pages 1-2 Oudo is annoyed to see Medaka has brought Zenkichi with her, and when she demands he tell her about the Flask Plan, he orders her to her knees. When both she and Zenkichi resist, he shows his surprise, before ordering them to prostrate themselves. He is further impressed when they resist once again, but realizes the reason for their growth when he figures out they were trained by Maguro. As Oudo prepares to use physical force, Zenkichi jumps between him and Medaka. Oudo expresses his annoyance, and moves to get rid of Zenkichi (misremembering his name as "Hitokichi"). A furious Zenkichi kicks him off the clock tower. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, pages 4-10 Oudo merely lands on the side, and holds on with his feet. He mentions that all members of the Thirteen Party can do this, and that one member (Itami Koga) can even walk on the ceiling. Oudo describes the Flask Plan to Medaka and Zenkichi, and reveals the entire student body will be turned into guinea pigs once the process is complete. Oudo begins to leave, calling over his shoulder as he does so that the Flask Plan labs are actually located under the clock tower, and Medaka is welcome to come any time. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, pages 12-18 Oudo expresses his disappointment to Yukuhashi that Medaka was defeated by the likes of Youka Naze. He remarks that Naze's new theory is interesting, but is annoyed with how easy everyone else seems to expect brainwashing to be. Oudo decides he'll go through with it anyway, and once hearing that he can choose any personality he wants, decides to make Medaka into his ideal wife. He tells Yukuhashi that the brainwashing will take thirty minutes, and that the entire party should focus on protecting him in the meantime. He is surprised when Yukuhashi moves to join the fighting, and tells his partner not to let his face be seen like Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 8-11 Later, Oudo approaches Mogana Kikaijima and the defeated Yukuhashi, chiding his partner for being influenced by anyone other than himself. He reveals that he has already finished brainwashing Medaka, surpassing his own time limit of half an hour. Oudo then moves to finish Kikaijima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 48, pages 16-19 Unimpressed by Kikaijima's anger, Oudo orders her to her knees. He then sends several of the game machines crashing down on top of her, as punishment for trying to "woo" Yukuhashi. He is unsurprised to see Zenkichi save Kikaijima, but still incorrectly calls him "Hitokichi". Kouki Akune attacks Oudo from behind; believing that Oudo's Abnormality is control over gravity; he expects Oudo won't try to use his power in a way that could harm himself. Oudo tells the Student Council they read too much battle manga, and blows Akune back. Zenkichi declares that he has already overcome Oudo's Abnormality, and won't fall as easily as the others. Oudo points out to him that he his has been strangling Kikaijima without realizing it. He then gives Maguro leave to explain his Abnormality to the Student Council. Zenkichi physically rips his hands away from Kikaijima, and confronts Oudo on brainwashing Medaka. Oudo asks the Student Council if any of them have ever wanted Medaka to change, citing that Medaka changes, or "brainwashes", people all the time. He tells Zenkichi that the justification "because she was right" is not enough, and tells him not to be conceited. Oudo is pleased when Medaka arrives on the twelfth floor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, pages 2-18 Oudo questions Naze as to why she brought Medaka upstairs, who replies that she had no way of stopping her. When Oudo tells Zenkichi he brainwashed Medaka, Medaka II refutes him, claiming she was just reawakened. To himself, Oudo admits she is right, as the only reason he was finished early was because he opened up something that was sealed in her mind. Oudo is pleased to hear Medaka II state her intention to join the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, pages 2-5 Medaka II hands herself over to the care of Thirteen Party, and tells Oudo she will marry him if it is to her benefit. Impressed by her brazenness, Oudo agrees, stating that a political marriage is appropriate for someone like him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 9 Oudo is surprised to see Medaka II use his Weighted Words on the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, pages 14-15 When Zenkichi kicks Medaka II, Oudo is amazed that he can still move. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 50, page 18 Oudo watches on as Zenkichi and Medaka II fight, and asks Koga if she wants to join in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 4 He frowns when Medaka II stops dodging Zenkichi's kicks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 4 Oudo is not surprised when Medaka II punches Zenkichi in the throat. He explains that, even if she regained her memories from the past, it won't be enough to undo the brainwashing. He then calls out to Maguro, telling him he has lost. Oudo offers him a chance to rejoin the Flask Plan, pointing out the day's events have left several open places in the Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-5 Watching Medaka II try to brainwash herself, Oudo thinks that she should be able to use his electromagnetic waves, but only in theory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, page 11 After Medaka returns to normal, Oudo decides that it was a good experiment, and expresses his admiration for the bond between Medaka and Zenkichi. He then prepares to face Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 52, page 19 Oudo listens on as Medaka declares her intent to rid the school of the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, page 1 Oudo invites Medaka down to the thirteenth floor. As they descend, Yukuhashi asks him what he intends to do now that Medaka can counter his Weighted Words; Oudo tells Yukuhashi not to worry. Oudo tells Medaka to take another look at the numerous computers now that she is no longer brainwashed. He goes on to explain the merits of the Flask Plan, asking Medaka how she intends to make everyone happy when she is preparing to destroy the livelihoods of over ten thousand people. Hearing that Medaka objects to the project because of the necessary deaths of the student body, Oudo offers her one last chance to join them, telling her to find a way to complete the Flask Plan so that the students need not be sacrificed. Oudo listens without comment as Medaka tells the remaining members of the Thirteen Party that it is impossible to create a perfect human. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 3-11 A furious Koga tells Oudo to stand back, as she will defeat Medaka. When Oudo tells her that she can't defeat Medaka, a defiant Koga reminds him that she has once beaten the younger girl already. Koga is caught off guard when Oudo pierces her heart, absorbing her enhanced abilities with his Unreasonable Taxation. Oudo then kicks Medaka, sending her flying. Oudo declares that he always thought Koga's abilities would suit him best, and congratulates Naze on her theory being proven. He is disgusted when Naze begs Maguro for help, and turns to Yukuhashi, only to find his partner has collapsed from feeling the pain Koga felt when Oudo pierced her heart. Oudo admits it was his own fault for not telling Yukuhashi to back up, but brushes it off as no big loss. Turning to Medaka, he tells her to fight and lose to him, suggesting he take her Abnormality as well. When Medaka asks him if he still considers himself human, Oudo answers in the affirmative, and as caught off guard as Medaka elbows him in the stomach. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 13-21 Oudo doubles over from Medaka's attack, some of his organs ruptured. He quickly recovers however, and attacks Medaka again. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 5-7 As Oudo launches a kick, he manages to break Medaka's arm. Pleased with himself, he is caught by surprise when Medaka counterattacks, and is even more surprised to see she can use Koga's healing ability. Oudo angrily demands to know how she can use the ability, asking if she can use his Unreasonable Taxation as well. This option is refuted by Maguro, causing Oudo to angrily demand an explanation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 9-12 Oudo is shocked to hear Medaka is brainwashing herself, thinking that he couldn't manage such a feat even after seven years of trying. Hearing that Medaka's Abnormality surpasses even his own, Oudo losses his cool completely, raving that there can be none with a greater Abnormity than his own. Desperate, he realizes that he can still use Unreasonable Taxation. When Medaka offers herself up without resistance, an ecstatic Oudo attacks her, promising to take everything from her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, pages 14-19 Oudo laughs manically as he tries to take Medaka's Abnormality, but stops abruptly when he comes into contact with it. He hallucinates that his hand is melting, and falls back, horrified by what he has encountered. He accuses Medaka of trying to cast it on him, and calls her a beast. When Medaka asks Oudo if that is all he has to say, Oudo gives in and concedes defeat. Medaka again asks him if that is all he has to say; Oudo promises to make sure Koga and Yukuhashi survive. Medaka again asks him if that is all he has to say; Oudo swears never to use his Abnormalities again, nor will he do anything bad. Medaka again asks him if that is all he has to say; Oudo breaks down and asks her what more she wants. Medaka asks for an apology. Oudo is surprised, then bows his head and apologizes. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 1-9 Oudo carries Yukuhashi on his back when they all gather in the elevator. Oudo apologizes, though Yukuhashi does not know what he is apologizing for. Medaka asks for his help in stopping the Loser Team and the Plus Six, to which Oudo agrees. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 11-13 He is horrified to find the defeated Loser Team and Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, page 16 Kumagawa Incident Arc Oudo stands by as Misogi Kumagawa addresses the group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, page 9 As Kumagawa makes to leave, Oudo stops him, planning to avenge his fallen comrades. Kumagawa apologizes that he cannot understand his feelings, but tries to make up for it by stabbing himself in the head with one of his screws, horrifying Oudo. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 15-18 After encountering Medaka, Oudo and Yukuhashi each turn in drop out letters to the board of directors. Despite being the vital, core members of the almost completed Flask Plan, their withdrawals were accepted quite readily. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 2 On August twenty-second, Oudo is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 9-11 He cheers for Medaka with her victory. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 2 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc At the Shiranui Village, Oudo attacks Iihiko Shishime with his electricity before the other man can further injure Medaka. Questioned by Obi, Oudo withholds his name, and claims he is just passing by. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, pages 18-19 Oudo then introduces the rest of the Thirteen Party's Front Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 1-3 Using his Abnormality in tandem with Yukuhashi's, Oudo fires of a massive wave of electricity at Iihiko. Oudo tells Medaka to save her questions for later, as Iihiko rises to his feet. Oudo apologizes for attacking him from the front, and offers an attack from the side. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 10-14 When Iihiko is knocked off the mountain by an armored truck, Oudo joins the others in making their escape. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 16 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 21 Back at the academy, Oudo watches over the comatose Zenkichi and Kumagawa with Yukuhashi. He explains to Aoki Aka that Najimi Ajimu is dead, and that Medaka is currently conversing with Hanten Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, pages 1-2 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Oudo is one of the guests Zenkichi calls to Hakoniwa Academy to fight Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, page 10 The entirety of the Thirteen Party await Medaka in Class 13's homeroom, to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 6-7 His message to Medaka is simply the word "Fight". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Oudo attends the night show of the last day of Kiyoterae's cross country tour "Japan Jack", and by coincidence ends up sitting next to Kumagawa. When Kumagawa asks him about his skill that lets him control others' hearts, Oudo replies that he cannot actually do such a thing. He goes on to explain that even the most incredible people have tasted defeat, and in the end, a utopia without heart would be a world no one would want to live in. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 32-37 After the show ends, Oudo remarks that he will have to buy two copie of Kiyoterae's new song: one for himself and one for Yukuhashi. He tries to invite Kumagawa to have tea with him, only to find that the other boy has already left. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 41 Ten years later, Oudo and Yukuhashi work in the energy development department of the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 10 He can no longer use his Abnormality. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 192, page 6 Abilities Wall Climb: Oudo can walk on walls by grabbing the surface with his feet and holding his body so that he appears upright with his abs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, page 13 Abnormality Weighted Words (言葉の重み, Kotoba no Omomi): Oudo's Abnormality allows him to control electrical signals that interfere with the target's motor skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, page 14 Yukuhashi calls the ability "Weighted Words" because no one can resist Oudo's orders and are forced to follow them, no matter how they try to resist. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 25, page 4 Since he can manipulate electricity, his ability also affects machines; for example, crushing them or lifting them in the air. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 49, pages 5-6 Oudo can also brainwash people with this power, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, page 10 though doing such a task requires his total concentration. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 1 Oudo has claimed that there are five people in the school who can withstand his Weighted Words (seven with the addition of Medaka and Zenkichi), but their identities have not yet been revealed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 27, page 7 In tandem with Yukuhashi, the two can combine their Abnormalities to simulate a perfect emitter, and fire a large wave of electricity at a target. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 10-11 Unreasonable Taxation (理不尽な重税, Rifujin na Juuzei): Oudo's hidden skill, which only he and the chairman know about. By sending electromagnetic waves directly into someone's heart, Oudo can steal their abnormal ability by force. He claims he can then use the Abnormality just as effectively as the original owner, drawing out one hundred percent of its potential. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 53, pages 14-16 This is later proven to be false, as Oudo is participating in the Flask Plan specifically because he cannot use his Abnormality at one hundred percent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 54, page 16 Differences Between Anime and Manga In the anime, Oudo is seen standing with five other members of the Thirteen Party atop the clock tower while Medaka is hospitalized. Oudo declares that the story will be continued. Medaka Box anime; Episode 12 Trivia *When translated from kanji, Create means Genesis Emperor, likely referencing the fact that he would be the king of his "new world". *When translated from kanji, Active (発信, Akutibu) means Transmission. *Oudo was voted the ninth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 205 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal